


scout x reader no homo uwu

by lovecorelesbian



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, i crave death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecorelesbian/pseuds/lovecorelesbian
Summary: you fuck scout lmao





	scout x reader no homo uwu

scout lifted you up and carried you into his house with his long ass sinewy ass arms. the dude has some long ass limbs man. you had your arms wrapped around his shoulders and he kicked his front door closed behind the two of you.  
“you have the house all to yourself, jeremy?” you asked him, looking up at him.  
“yeah,” he said, with a boston accent thicker than your eighth grade history teacher mr chambers, if that was even possible. “ma’s out running errands for at least four hours.”  
he carried you to his bedroom and threw you down onto the bed before climbing on top of you. he had posters up of baseball players and shit with baseballs and bats around the room. what a fucking virgin.  
you looked up at him and realized he still had his fuckinf baseball cap on. you made a disappointed expression but then just kinda grabbed that shit and threw it across the room lmao.  
“ay what the heck brudda,” he said, kinda surprised you just kinda threw his goddamn baseball cap across the room. you pulled his face to yours and started to kiss him, his long ass white person nose stabbing your face, as one’s would. his dog tag necklace clacked against your chest, and his bandaged hands began to make their way up your shirt.  
you moved to try to help him with this, and he lifted it over and off your body. you figured his dumb dumb virgin dumbass prob wouldn’t know how to take off a bra so you just kinda took it off for him out of pity so you wouldn’t have to watch him struggle. you went back to kissing and you tentatively trailed your fingers down to the hem of his shirt. he didn’t resist, so you lifted it up, and soon threw it to the side to join the rest of your previously discarded clothing items. he had a dumbass chest tattoo but you pretended not to see it.  
he was kissing you and squeezing your boobs in the palms of his bandaged hands. you smiled and sighed gently. he trailed off and began kissing your neck while grinding his palm against your still-clothed crotch. he gently bit at your neck in some places with his mf bucked ass teeth, eliciting a slight reaction from you. his bed was long as fuck, presumably for his long ass limbs. you swear to god, with his long ass arms, he could probably smack someone from a mile away. that was besides the point, though.  
he unbuttoned your pants and pulled them off of you and to the side, and began rubbing you through your underwear, teasing you. you put your hand on his bare chest, hiding your flustered, blushing face with the other one. he had a cocky, arrogant grin on his long ass face. this man was built like a fast, brown-haired, blue-eyed, kinda crusty skinwalker with a boston accent and a shitty baseball bat. for some reason unbeknownst to everyone including god himself, you wanted to fuck this man.   
“j-jeremy-“ you whined like it was a shitty anime wattpad fic. “p-p-p-please-“  
he chuckled lowly and pulled off your underwear, leaving you completely naked. he pushed two fingers into you, feeling around and curling slightly. this man had never seen a pussy before in his life and he was just mostly guessing at this point, but he was trying and it’s the thought that counts, right?  
you squirmed around a little as he went on. eventually you grabbed at his hand and tried to push it away, and he took the sign that you wanted him to stop and removed his hand. he took off his pants and his underwear and whipped out his relatively average, circumcised dick. it was pretty much just average in every way imaginable, but eh who really gives a shit anyways. he positioned himself and pushed into you slowly, pausing for a second to let you adjust and for him to take it in. he pulled out about half length and thrusted back in. he repeated that a couple times over, and you tilted your head back into the pillows. you looked up at him, and he was looking at you with this confident look on his face as he moderately rearranged your guts with his relatively average sized phallic member. he leaned forward and went back to kissing and sucking on your neck, with a fist full of titty and a brain full of nothing. you grabbed at the pillows and whispered his name about a dozen times, your eyes squeezing shut as you took him into you and felt him slamming around inside of you.  
about ten minutes you could feel him becoming more and more erratic, and you could tell that he was probably close. he removed his mouth from your neck and he told you that he was about to bust. he pulled out and nutted on your stomach, but it shot out so far some of it hit your boobs and chin and shit man. he collapsed next to you, spent, and took a second to catch his breath.   
“i’ll go getcha a washcloth,” he said to you, breathing heavily. you nodded and he left to go get it, not even bothering to clothe himself. you thought to yourself that it was mildly disappointing, but you rly couldn’t hold that shit against him bc he had as much experience with sex as you did with being a homosexual. that is to say, absolutely none. that one time in the third grade doesn’t count.  
he returned and wiped you down, and you just kinda laid next to each other, completely naked. you began to cuddle, and it was nice, holding each other close like that. it was nice, until-  
“Gentlemen,” a booming voice echoed throughout the entire household. it sounded like someone had kicked down the front door, which has been locked. you and scout were laying there, holding each other, paralyzed in fear. you heard the person coming closer, walking towards your room with loud, thunderous steps. your heart threatened to beat out of your chest.  
the being kicked down your door this time, despite it having been locked.  
it was none other than the god known as spy, in an expensive ass suit and a mask, with a cigar hanging from his mouth. in his arms, was a hot, curvy milf with black hair.  
“I have come to say the n word,” he continued. he looked over at the two of you, naked in the bed together, holding each other in terror, paralyzed with fear. “I have also come to fuck your mother, scout,”  
scout looked 95% terrified, 5% pissed off.   
“ma?” he asked, his voice shaking. “i thought you were off doing important errands for four hours?”  
“Yes,” Spy’s godlike, deep, thunderous voice boomed throughout the house, instantly rupturing your left eardrum beyond repair and rendering you deaf in that ear. that ear began ringing but you ignored it to continue listening to this legend of a man, no- this god, continue speaking.   
“The important errands include sucking my dick for four hours. now begone, disappointment,” and suddenly scout began to dissolve into dust like that part in infinity war where every black person was disintegrated by thanos’ snap. spy threw scout’s mother onto the bed on top of you, and instantly began fucking her so ferociously and so violently, it snapped your spine in half and you became a paralyzed, brain-dead vegetable. you were never able to experience anything ever again after that. the end.


End file.
